Avatar The Second
by a18lkr
Summary: Haya is known only to her family as "The unknown" because she is the avatar...well, not THE Avatar. That title belongs to Aang.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

For hundreds of years, it was believed that there was only one great Avatar at one time. They were to protect the world to the best of their abilities. However, what few people know is that at the exact same moment, there is another Avatar. These unknown Avatars are born into the opposite nation as the known Avatar. Their lives are bound together, so that at the exact same moment, they are both born, and at the exact same second as each other, they will die. When one is hurt physically, the other can feel the pain much stronger. If and when these two Avatars meet, they shall unlock the sacred ritual of the two Avatars. During the time of Avatar Aang, there lived another Earth Kingdom Avatar named Haya. This is her story, and her involvement with the "known".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

I, Haya, woke from my slumber to the sound of my father waking me up. _Urnngh_. _Why must he do this every morning?_ I sat up and saw my dad doing the same exact daily routine…incredibly horrible sounds coming from his 20 year old tsungi horn.

"I'm awake"

Clearly not hearing me, I picked up the palm-sized sack that I kept by my bed and perfectly Air-bent it into his tsungi horn.

Sputtering noises, delay in music, then a conversation.

"Good, you are awake."

"Only a few minutes before you had to stop playing"

"Good, only a few minutes. I think that that is a new record."

Classic Dad. I knew that I had to hurry and do my chores, or the tsungi horn would be in my ear.

I walked into the main living area of our small Earth Kingdom home. I knew fully well that Dad hadn't even thought of making breakfast for himself. I called to him in the other room, still getting the sack out of his horn, "What do you want me to make?"

"There's some meat hanging outside. Why don't you roast some of that?"

_Well, you know that it will be done in a few minutes, considering that you at least asked._

Stepping outside, I took in a breath of clean air. We lived on a small house just outside of our village. I walked to the place where we hung meat to dry. I grabbed a moderately sized piece, walked inside and prepared it with the things that we had.

Standing in our cooking area, I partially bent a horizontal rod from the earthen walls and placed the meat on it. I finished bending the rod so that it touched the other side of the narrow cooking area. I bent new stones and placed some fresh firewood into the cooking pit. I quickly bent a flame into the pit, and it roared to life. I spun the rod that I had made and soon, the meat was well on its way.

While the meat was cooking, I made my way to the nearby stream and raised my hands. Two large bubbles of water rose from the stream, and I let them follow me to the house. I lowered them carefully into the tubs that we had reserved for holding water. The splashed a little, but none sloshed over the side.

Just as I was about to relax from finishing my chores for now, a knock came at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Breathing a short sigh, for I had just finished chores and did not want to get up, I rose to answer the door. I opened it to see a Fire Nation Soldier dressed in red with white mask. Before I had time to react, he bent his fire at me. Since I could only let few people know my identity, I bent two of the earth walls of the living area into a shielding wall. Seeking security, I backed my back against that wall, so that if he managed to break the wall, I would be ready from the side.

While I was planning all of this in my head, I barely had time to notice the heat that was creeping up my back. I jumped away just as the wall turned to chunks. The soldier bent another flame at me. However, this time, I failed to dodge and everything suddenly went black.

* * *

I woke in a dark room, with nothing in sight except for a dingy candle that lite a bare metal room. I had a pounding headache, and I checked my body for burns. Seeming perfectly okay, I noticed something amiss. My dress before I woke in this room was Earth kingdom green, with white and sandy lining. It was now a horrible shade of angry fire nation red. _Perverts, _I thought. _They have the nerve to…_

In her anger, the door slammed open. A teenager, no older than me, stepped in. His face had a large scar that covered the entire left side of his face. His hair was up in a ponytail, and his amber eyes were filled with anger. He was dressed in Fire Nation armor, except it looked much more ornate.

"For your help, I must say thank you, though, I haven't gotten what I need to know yet." He said, as if I were his prized hog-monkey.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"That is what I want to know."

"My troops have been watching you for days know," he continued, "and they have noticed that you gather water with just a sway of your hands. However, you have also been seen cleaning dust with a stamp of your foot. My question is, who are you? Or, perhaps, _what_ are you?"

"And what is that of your concern"

"My concern is none of your concern"

"Fine" I take a deep sigh. "I am the Avatar. Well… not THE Avatar. You see, for hundreds of years, Avatars were not believed to come in pairs. However, another Avatar is always born into the opposite nation. I am Haya, AN Avatar."

"But then why does it go into that specific nation. How come people don't know you exist?"

"When Avatars were first discovered, two people at the same time claimed to be the master of all four elements. They were a Fire Nation noble and a Water tribe soldier. They thought that the Waterbender commoner was more trustworthy than a Firebending rich man, so they followed his cycle instead. That is why."

"Well don't get too comfortable, because soon, I'll see to it that you are in chains. But again, I thank you. Not just that you are an Avatar, but for letting it be known that I am the one who discovered you. That will be more than enough to please my father.

I took a deep breath. I prepared to do the technique that I had not done in a long time, known as the jewel of the unknown.

"Move out" I said quietly just as a swirling portal opened beneath me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

As I fell through the vortex, I began to contemplate. I had been traveling within the dimension for years now, yet I still don't know exactly how it worked. My ability to open portals was known as Dimension bending to me, and I was told to only use it when needed. Knowns could not do this, and, frankly, don't even know it exists. My portal will take me to a safe place, me having no control over what I did or where I went.

Before I can think anymore, I see another portal open underneath my falling body. I knew it was probably going to be a hard fall on the ground, so I braced myself.

To my surprise, I actually fell on a soft sleeping mat. There was no one in the room, so I looked around. It was a very long room, with a huge table that held various foods, all scrapped and chewed on, as if whoever lived here was a huge beast that just loved food. I got up off of the mat and decided that I would find something that I could eat that was not gnawed on. I found some bread and fish, so I sat and ate.

I was about to polish off another piece of bread, I sensed a disturbance. Here I am, stuffing my face when I don't even know where I am. I was about to get up and check the window when I felt a blast of hot air on my back and I blacked out.

* * *

**Hey readers, sorry for the short chapter, but I just want to know if I should continue this story. I haven't gotten much feedback so if you like the story, tell me and I will continue Haya's journey. If you don't like it, her story will come to a brief end. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I feel as if I was having a dream, where everything is peaceful, except I hear three people arguing.

"Aang, what exactly happened when you walked in here?" I hear a young woman, maybe a teenager, ask.

"I told you! I walked in here, her back was towards me and she was facing the window, getting ready to open it. I blasted her with air, and she passed out!" a little kid says.

"Guys,, we should probably get out of here before she wakes up. Besides, I'm hungry, and the market looked good this morning!" a man says.

"Honestly, Sokka, do you only think about food?" I hear the woman say.

_Wait a minute, Sokka and Aang? Oh no…_

I quickly blink my eyes open, seeing the three people who, quite frankly, I expected to see.

There was a young boy with orange and yellow robes. He had blue arrow tattoos on his bald head and hands. There was also a dark skinned teenage girl with hair done in a complicated bun, hairs loops, and braid reaching her mid back. She had a blue dress with white ties. Next to the girl stood an older teenage boy, dark skinned, and wearing the same thing as the girl, except he was not wearing a dress. His hair was done in a ponytail with a blue tie.

Knowing that I was with the known's gang, they would never let me go unless I told the truth.

"SHE'S AWAKE" Sokka screamed, raising his boomerang, ready to strike.

"Wait, Sokka!" Katara screamed at the top of her lungs.

Aang raised his staff. "Who are you, and what do you want?" he said firmly

I had a moment of sudden clarity. "I can't explain right now, but I need to come with you on your journey. The only thing that I need to know in order to be sure is to know where I am."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Sokka cautiously said "We're on Kyoshi Island."

Before I could say anything, flame shot through the window.

* * *

_**Hey, sorry for the long delay, but I'm going to continue the story! However, I'm going to accept votes on whether or not to keep the stories as written in the series with variations, or totally re-create everything. I might even hold small contests for a request! Thanks.**_


End file.
